wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 20, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The March 20, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 20, 2017 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Episode summary Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon fired General Manager Mick Foley Well, if you’re gonna get fired, might as well go out with a bang (bang). Raw General Manager Mick Foley was officially future-endeavored in the opening moments of Raw by Commissioner Stephanie McMahon after he Mr. Socko’d Triple H back to 1999 last week, and the Commissioner made sure to bring the proverbial hammer down as hard as she could: Not only did Triple H force Foley to read a message off of index cards, Stephanie cut off The Hardcore Legend's mic after he tore the cards to pieces and began to lace into the power couple, an interruption that culminated in his firing. She didn’t have any sympathy for Foley’s locker room allies, either. When Sami Zayn came to protest the Commissioner’s decision, Stephanie immediately placed The Underdog From the Underground into a match with Samoa Joe. Zayn responded by diving over the ropes onto The Destroyer before the bell even rang. Dana Brooke vs Charlotte Flair The chains are off for Dana Brooke, but the would-be Queenslayer hasn’t quite managed to supersede her former mentor Charlotte Flair just yet. In her first bout since clotheslining her way out from under Charlotte’s thumb last week, Brooke took it to her onetime sensei in such aggressive fashion that The Queen was noticeably thrown off her game. Dana nearly won the match after knocking Charlotte to her back with a clothesline, but The Genetically Superior Superstar caught her off her guard with a big boot a few moments later. It wasn’t her most scientific maneuver ever, but it was high-impact and proved to be enough to keep Dana down for the three-count. Bayley vs Nia Jax Well, WrestleMania wouldn’t be The Ultimate Thrill Ride without a few twists and turns. Unfortunately, Raw Women's Champion Bayley ended up on the wrong end of a barrel roll this week when she fell to Nia Jax in a non-title No Disqualification Match, meaning that the formidable female is now entrant No. 4 in WrestleMania’s Raw Women’s Title Match. Gulp. Facing Jax as a Stephanie McMahon-ordered punishment of sorts for throwing in with ousted Raw GM Mick Foley, The Huggable One dug deep to deny the Superstar who has hounded her as far back as WWE NXT, booting a chair into Jax’s face and delivering a Stunner in between the ropes. Moments later, however, Jax tripped Bayley off the ring post, sending the champ bouncing back-of-the-head first off the turnbuckle and stumbling into a Samoan Drop. A Fatal 4-Way it is, and Bayley's grip on her title just got that much more precarious. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Dana Brooke * No Disqualification Match: Nia Jax defeated Bayley Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Dana Brooke Category:Charlotte Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes